Old Dance
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Sokka is captured and finds out how Fire Nation women interrogate prisoners. Warning for sexual situations between Sokka and Ty Lee.


**The Old Dance**

_My first lime! Warning for adult content, one swear word, a sexual situation but it was a fun one to write. I have sequel planned if anyone is interested. So, tell me what you think?  
_

The Old Dance and a crooked dance too

Step outside the Law

-Oyster Band

Sokka had never believed he would have ended up captured by the enemy. He figured that Aang was the one with his own ransom notice, Toph was being hunted by her parents and Katara, the spirits help her, was so naïve that she let herself get captured just to rescue a pretty boy. Sokka was the planning person, the strategist; he should be above being chained up. Now he had a cell as his new home and an appointment with the interrogators.

To his surprise, it was Ty Lee, the pretty Pink Circus freak flipped inside. "Good morning!" she said eagerly, grinning innocently like a hungry seal before a piece of herring. "Your aura looks perky today. I hope you are too!"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing, working for a nasty bitch like Azula?" Sokka asked, turning his grin to roguish manly charm.

"Searching you, silly. Azula says I have to make sure you have no weapons. Therefore, I'll have to take off all of your clothes. Won't that be fun?" she chirped happily.

Sokka's grin faded. "Umm…let's not and say we did," he choked as two hands touched his shirt. Blood was rushing into areas that he tried not to think about in mixed company.

"Oh, but Azula said we have to. We can use it as a chance to get to know each other." She was someone Sokka would love to get to know, but under different circumstances.

"Okay. How about I take you for tea? You can find out my favorite color, meal, and all that nice stuff over a nice hot cup of…stop that!" Sokka protested.

"Ohhh…I think I found one. Is that a boomerang in your pocket?" the contortionist asked with a giggle.

Sokka squirmed, having a terrible feeling he knew what she meant. "No. It isn't," he whimpered.

"I better check, just to make sure."

"Well, why don't you take my word for it? Trust is good in a relationship. It builds character," Sokka mumbled, realizing he was fighting a losing battle.

"Don't worry; it's cold in this cell. I don't judge. I prefer skill to size anyway," Ty Lee said, spinning around once gleefully before pulling his pants down, leaving him in his shirt and loincloth.

"Hey, keep your hands off me," Sokka choked as Ty Lee began fiddling with the ties to the cloth holding his dignity.

"Would you prefer if I licked?" Ty Lee asked sweetly. "I always try to be accommodating!"

"No. Don't you have butterflies to chase?" Sokka pleaded, as the blood began rushing even more out of his head.

"Hmmm….good idea," Ty Lee said, giving him a toothy smile. "After I finish, I'll catch some butterflies…flutter by. Do you want to know a secret?" she asked.

Sokka had a feeling the answer of yes was expected. "Lay it on me," he said, before wishing he could bite his tongue off.

Ty Lee giggled girlishly and stood up on her tiptoes. "I like you," she whispered into his ear.

Sokka nodded slowly, wondering if the girl had lost her mind. Then again, he had lost his pants. Things were decidedly abnormal. "Good to know!" he mumbled, glad the attention was away from his nether regions.

Suddenly, those soft little hands ripped the lapels of his tunic. "Oppsy daisy. I'm sorry," Ty Lee sing-songed.

"It's okay. Just get me a new one and we'll call it even. I've ripped off a few girls' clothing in my day," Sokka lied, valiantly as sweat beaded down his forehead. He soon realized that only a loincloth prevented him from exposing all his secrets.

Ty Lee kissed his collarbones. "I wanted you to know," she said, moving an inch down and planting another kiss. "I'm a very naughty girl," she said, sliding her soft lips.

Sokka squirmed, feeling forces inside him raging out of control. "And here I thought you were an innocent sweetheart," he gasped.

"I'll be anything you want me to be!" Ty Lee smiled. "Where do you want me to start?

AN-I'm a bad girl.


End file.
